


Hyung's good boy

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: Incest, M/M, little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jinyoung contemplates his relationship with Jaebum due to Jackson's nonsense opinions.Jaebum is there to reassure him.





	Hyung's good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back from the dead!!!
> 
> 'Teenager' triggered me so much, I had to write this.  
> Basically,  
> I can do anything if you tell me good boy.
> 
> Support GOT7! #7for7

Jinyoung is the perfect student, the perfect son any parent could wish to have. His grades are at the top of his class. Scratch that, he _is_ the top not only of his class, but of the whole school. Everyone knows what a prodigy Jinyoung is. Everyone wants to be him, wants to be _with_ him. He can't wait to graduate high school and finally, _finally_ be in college. He has enough academic credits and IQ to actually choose what university he'll attend. And of course, there is only one school in his mind, one university where his hyung is.

Im Jaebum is everyone's nightmare. He's short tempered, very quick to anger and not afraid to lash out. He _hurts_ those who offend him. He is arrogant and pompous; self righteous as fuck. He is Jinyoung's _hyung_.

"Jaebummie-hyung" Jinyoung said as he enters Jaebum's bedroom.

"What do you need Jinyoung." And at that, Jinyoung pouted. Jaebum has always, always called him Jinyoungie, Jirongie or Nyoung. Never Jinyoung. Call him a spoiled brat, he doesn't care. He has set this 'perfect' image for his parents and for everyone else. But with his hyung, Jinyoung is a brat.

Jaebum noticed Jinyoung's pout and sighed.He sat up the bed and motioned for Jinyoung to enter his room while patting his lap, signalling Jinyoung to come over. Jinyoung went up the bed and placed himself happily in between Jaebum's legs. He grabbed for the blanket by the foot of the bed and covered them both, revelling in the warmth and smell of his hyung.

"What is it Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked while tracing circles on Jinyoung's thigh under the covers.

"I have this physics equation that I can't figure out. I've been at it for an hour now and I still haven't come up with anything. Help me, hyung?" Jinyoung let his back fall and rest on Jaebum's broader and stronger chest.

"I know you're just making up an excuse to bother me, Jinyoungie. Everyone knows there's no academic problem in this planet that you can't solve.”

Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey, I'm serious! I'm that flattered you think very highly of me but even I can't beat Einstein. Quantum physics is so fucking hard."

"What did I say about cursing?" Jinyoung felt Jaebum grip his thigh, _hard_.

"I'm sorry, hyung. But I am telling the truth! I haven't even figured half of the equation yet." At that, Jaebum raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'm almost done with it but it's been an hour already! My head hurts and I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you, Jaebum-hyung."

"You saw me yesterday at dinner."

"Yes, but that was yesterday. I miss you for today." He pouted and took one of Jaebum's arms to hug.

Jaebum chuckled deep and it sent shivers through Jinyoung's spine. "You're so clingy, Jinyoungie."

"Only because you spoil me so. I wonder what everyone would say and think when they see the ever so cold hearted Im Jaebum this soft? Even mom and dad gets shocked whenever they see you take care of me."

"That's because you're a spoiled brat." Jinyoung felt Jaebum's breath on his nape and he closed his eyes. He threw his head back and gave out a soft sigh. Jinyoung tilted his head to the side and he felt his hyung kiss the root of his carotid artery, just below his chin and traced it with his teeth.

Jinyoung let out a moan and gripped Jaebum's thigh, feet planting hard on the mattress.

"Did you lock the door, Jinyoungie?"

"There's no need, hyung. Mom and dad left just a while ago. They were talking about some important friend spontaneously visiting from America. They said they'll be back tomorrow. We're all alone, hyung." He said it in between hard breathes; his desire to please his hyung is written all over his face.

"Fuck, Jinyoungie. I'm not gonna hold back. I will make you _scream_." Jaebum is now planting kisses all over Jinyoung's nape; sucking and nipping and licking.

Jinyoung is trembling. He turned around, kneeling in front of his sitting hyung. "Make me scream, hyung. _Ruin_ me." His need to prove a point drives him desperate, makes his desire palpable in the air.

Jaebum, on the other hand and amidst the notion of most people, is very perceptive. Especially so when it comes to Jinyoung. He held Jinyoung at arms length and looked at him properly. "Jinyoung, wait. What is wrong?" Worry laced his tone but when Jinyoung shook his head as if to say no, it shifted into something more authoritative. More commanding, "Tell me."

It took Jinyoung a few minutes before he sighed and sat on Jaebum's lap, straddling his hyung's hips. "I was with Jackson this afternoon." Jaebum looked at him expectantly. _There is no going back here. Might as well be honest. This is Jaebum hyung, anyways. He loves me_. "We were talking about crushes and potential love interests. He-he mentioned that he likes you."

Jaebum waited further but it's as if the explanation ends there. "Jinyoungie, you know I don't, _won't_ , like Jackson that way. I have _you_."

Jinyoung shook his head and frowned, concentrating on what to say next. "That is not what I am worried about. It's what he said after."

_Jaebum hyung is so hot. I have been lusting over him since first year but you can't tell him that! He's your big brother and you're my bestest friend. That makes him my big brother too! And I can't go on crushing on my hyung. It's not right. So keep this between us, okay?_

"Hyung, what if what we're doing is really wrong?"

"Do you care?"

Jinyoung didn't expect that. He forgot that even if Jaebum is doting and soft on him, he is still Jaebum. Ruthless, cold hearted Im Jaebum.

"Answer me truthfully, Jinyoung. And I'll know if you're lying. Do you care if what we're doing is wrong? Because I tell you, it is. It is a sin to do what we do, feel what we _feel_. But, do you care?"

Jaebum's eyes are pitch black; his face is set as hard as stone. Jinyoung slumped forward and rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder. W _hat we're doing is more than sinning. Homosexuality and incest? Two taboos in one go? Lord, have mercy on me and Jaebum hyung._

"No, I don't." And Jinyoung is surprised at how easy it is to say the truth. "I don't care if we'll be damned to hell for having _this_. I love you, Jaebum-hyung."

Jinyoung hears Jaebum sigh and felt his arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. "I need to know if you're into this as much as I am, Jinyoungie. You know that I'm not good with showing it, but I am sure. Are you?"

"Yes, hyung, yes. Jackson just confused me for a moment but I am sure." He hopes Jaebum sees his sincerity.

"Okay. That's all I need to know." Then in a flash, Jaebum's lips are on his, making him feel wanted, assured, _loved_. "Enough about Jackson. I want you to suck me off, Jinyoungie."

And like a trained soldier, Jinyoung went down on Jaebum, swallowing him whole.

"Now that's my good boy."

Jinyoung feels so high he might as well be in heaven already. He'll do anything to be called 'good boy' by Jaebum. Afterall, that's what he wanted the most. Maybe the only thing he wants.

To be his hyung's good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the response I get, I might continue this. So please, please comment!  
> I accept anything: praises, criticisms, spazzes, anything!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
